The Past & The Present
by FallenAngel3000
Summary: Letty's pregnant and she goes to tell Dom but finds him with another woman. New Chapter is finaly up.
1. Past

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Jezzic and the Dominic Jr. Summery: This takes up a year after the movie. Jesse survived and is doing great. Dom never went to Mexico and Brian got all there names cleared. He's become a permanent part of the team.  
  
~ The Past & The Present ~  
  
Letty could not believe it. She had gone to the doctor expecting him to tell her she had the flue of something but she had never expected this. She trudged up the stairs. How was she going to tell Dom? What would he do when she told him she was pregnant? All these thoughts went through Letty's head as she trudged up the stairs to her and Doms room. She was about to tell him. As she got to their door she heard noises inside. What was going on? Letty pushed the door open to find some skank siting on top of Dom.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Screamed Letty.  
  
Dom pushed the ho off of him and said, "Letty, it's not what you think."  
  
"If it's you fucking some racing skank then ya it's exactly what I think Dom."  
  
"Letty please let me explain."  
  
"Don't Letty me. How could you do this to me Dom. You promised but I guess I shouldn't have believed you."  
  
"Letty."  
  
"No Dom, don't. It's over, I can't do this any more. I'm leaving."  
  
"Excuse me," said the blond bitch that had been doing Dom.  
  
"Get the fuck out," Dom yelled.  
  
"No, don't, you don't have to leave," Letty said going over to the closet and started stuffing her stuff into a bag."  
  
"Letty," Dom said and rushed over to her the blond forgotten. "You can't leave."  
  
Letty looked at Dom and said, "Ya well I am," and finished putting her stuff in the bag.  
  
"What's going on?" said a sleep Mia at the door then she noticed the bag Letty was carrying. "Letty, What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm leaving Mia, I'm leaving," Was the reply she got.  
  
"You can't leave," Mia cried.  
  
"Ya, well I got to," Said Letty. She hugged Mia and said, "Say goodbye to the guys for me," Before running down the stairs and disappearing. 


	2. Present

~ Present ~  
  
Three years later  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, were not."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Like I told your sister, not yet Nicky."  
  
"When are we going to get there?"  
  
"Soon," Letty answered the twins, 'Please' she thought.  
  
After the incident with Dom three years ago Letty had moved to New York were she got a job as a mechanic and seven months later she had twins, one girl, one boy. Letty had named the girl Jezzic and the boy Dominic after his father. Now three years later the twins were going on their first plain ride. Letty and the twins where travelling to LA for her mothers funeral. Now after so long Letty was finally going to have to face the team. She hadn't talked to any of them, not even Mia after she left. The only person in LA Letty had kept contacted with had been her mother. Letty's mom would update her on the team who would visit Mrs. Rodriguez regularly. But now she was gone and Letty was going home to say goodbye. Letty new she would see the team at the funeral. What would she say? How would she explain why she hadn't contacted them in three years? Letty wasn't given much time to dwell on these thoughts for on came the plains speaker.  
  
"This is the Captain speaking. Could you please fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen we are about to descend."  
  
"What's ditend mean?" Jezzic asked.  
  
"Descend means that we are going down. It means that we're about to land."  
  
"Does that mean we're there yet Mommy," Nicky asked.  
  
"Just about sweetie," Letty answered.  
  
After the plain landed it was all most impossible to get the twins out of it. They were funny that way. Then it took Letty forever to get the luggage because Nicky and Jezz kept grabbing other people's luggage. The easiest thing to do at the airport was to get the rental car. Letty drove to her mom's place were they would be staying until the funeral.  
  
"Come on guys, please get in the car for mommy," Letty said doing a fake pout.  
  
"But we don't want to go to the store," Jezzic complained and Nicky nodded his head.  
  
"Just for a little bit, I'll get you ice-cream and take you to the park."  
  
"Really?" the twins asked.  
  
"Yep, promise."  
  
The twins ran over to their mother and she quickly buckled them in their car seats.  
  
"We're ready now," they said. Letty just laughed.  
  
As they went through the store the twins would pull stuff off the selves and Letty would have to put it back.  
  
"Letty?" said a voice behind her. Letty turned around and looked right into the face of someone she hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Dom?" 


	3. The Past Meets The Present

~ Past Meets Present ~  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Letty, is that relay you?" Dom asked.  
  
"No, it's the tooth-fairy in disguise! What do you think Dom?" Letty answered automatically.  
  
"I." Dom didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"Where mommy? Where's the tooth-fairy in disguise?" Asked Jezz in an excited voice.  
  
Dom looked down and saw a little girl and boy looking up patently at Letty, looked at her and then back at them.  
  
Letty looked at Dom unsurely then bent down and said to the twins, "No were sweaty. I was just talking to this man here."  
  
"Oh," they said together looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"Hey," Letty said. "I'd like you to meat an old friend of mine. This is Dominic Toretto, people call him Dom. Dom, this is Jezzic and Nicky. They're my kids."  
  
"Hi Dom," Nicky said while Jezzic hid behind her mother's skirt  
  
"Hi," Dom said kneeling down to the twines level.  
  
"My names Dominic to but mommy calls me Nicky."  
  
"Really?" Dom looked up at Letty.  
  
"Ya, but I like Nicky."  
  
"That's cool. Well I got to go now. Maybe I'll see you again. Bye Letty," Dom said as he got up.  
  
"Well Bye Dom," Letty said nervously.  
  
"Ya bye," the twins said together. Dom walked of leaving Letty to watch his retreating form. 


	4. Telling Everyone

~ Telling Everyone ~  
  
Dom slammed the door as he walked into the house.  
  
"Dom?" Mia said coming out of the kitchen. "Did you forget the groceries again?" She said playfully.  
  
"Shit, I new I forgot something," he said rubbing his head.  
  
"Dom, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Right Dom. What really is wrong."  
  
"I saw her today."  
  
"Who? Dom who did you see?" Mia asked.  
  
"Letty, I saw Letty today at the store," was the reply.  
  
"Are sure you weren't seeing things?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Mia," Dom said angrily then sat down. Tiredly he said, "I talked to her Mia. She has two little kids Jezzic and Dominic." Mia's eyebrows went up slightly as he said the last name. Why would Letty name her son Dominic?  
  
"Why do you think she's back?" Mia asked.  
  
"Why do you think Mia, her mom's funeral is coming up so she's probably here for that."  
  
The door slammed open.  
  
"We're home," Vince cried as he, Jesse, Leon and Brian came through the door. Taking one look at Dom Brian new something was wrong.  
  
"Hey Dom, what is it," Brian asked.  
  
"Letty's back."  
  
....................................  
  
Sorry it's so short. The next bit will be up soon. 


	5. What?

~ What? ~  
  
"Letty's back."  
  
"Who's back," Vince asked not beleiving his heiring.  
  
"Letty's back you ass hole," Dom said looking at Vince.  
  
"A.are you sure man?" Jesse said. Dom just looked at Jesse, "I mean, you've thought you saw her before and you where wrong, that's all."  
  
"I'm not wrong this time Jess, I talked to her. She's got two kids and everything. Letty probably has a boyfriend to go with them," Dom said looking down.  
  
"How'd she look? Was she doing ok?" Leon asked.  
  
"She looks great", said Dom.  
  
"How longs she back for?" Brian asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, we didn't really talk for all that long."  
  
Mia cut in, " Well guys sense Dom for got the shopping I'm going to go get some food for dinner", and walked out the door. The guys were surprised usually Mia would have been trying to get information out off Dom as fast as she could. Why she wasn't now was confusing them.  
  
Outside Mia got into her car. She knew exactly where Letty would be staying and she wanted to talk to her. 


	6. Seeing A Friend

( ) indicates thought  
  
~ Seeing a Friend ~  
  
Mia drove towards Letty's mothers place were she was sure that Letty was staying. She hadn't seen Letty in 2 years and missed her so much. But seeing Letty was 2nd on her agenda. The first thing was to find out if her suspicions about Letty's children where right. What no one ells had known was just days after Letty had left the doctor that had informed Letty that she was pregnant had called to ask her to come in for a check up. It was then that Mia found out that Letty was pregnant. Not knowing what to do Mia had kept her mouth shut hoping that Letty would contact her. But Letty never did and ass time went by this information had slipped to the back of her mind, that is until today. Letty was back and she'd brought 2 kids with her and the first thing that came to Mia's mind was that they could be Doms kids. She just had to find out.  
  
***  
  
Letty had just put Jezz and Nicky down for there afternoon nap and she had been hoping to get some relaxing time to herself when she herd the doorbell ring.  
  
(God who could that be? I don't remember telling anyone when I was coming of where I would be staying.) She thought slightly puzzled.  
  
She went and opened the door and was slightly shock at who was standing there.  
  
"Hello Letty."  
  
"Mia."  
  
I know it's short but more is to come. The writer's block that has been plaguing me for almost a year is starting to life. 


End file.
